Some Dreams Fade Anew
by paynesgrey
Summary: After they meet again for the anniversary of her husband's death, Kagome can no longer deny Sesshoumaru's offer to take care of her, especially when someone starts to threaten her life. AU. Serialization. Kagome x Sesshoumaru.
1. Some Dreams Fade Anew

AN: Edit – April 3, 2009. It seems like I'll be continuing this beyond a one-shot. I'll warn you; I don't know where I'm going with this. I've decided to write this story around the prompts at the ebony silks community on LJ. Updates should be pretty frequent. Word counts will vary from less than 500 to more than 500, depending upon the prompt of that week.

This first chapter was written for the "Unbreak My Heart" challenge at ebony silks on livejournal.

--

Some Dreams Fade Anew

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"_Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood_

Part One: Some Dreams Fade Anew

It had been five years today when Kagome had received the news. Her newlywed husband was proud to serve his country, and he was the first to jump on the plane and head out for Iraq. His family had a long lineage of soldiers, from samurai in the Tokugawa era to oppressed Japanese-Americans who served in WWII while the rest of their families were being shipped to relocation camps.

Kagome remembered their first conversation as well. "Why are we even going to war? I don't understand." She had tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms and soothed her. He told her he believed in the president, and if they needed to be there to defend America, he would go. It was in his blood to fight.

Not even a month later, she received the visit – the kind of visit a wife of a soldier regretted getting. They bowed their heads and took off their hats and said they were sorry.

She was the one who was sorry. They had just gotten married, and their hope to start a family was gone. At least, he died fighting for his country – fighting for something he believed in. More importantly, he told her he was fighting for _her_ and her safety.

That was so like him, but Inuyasha was gone.

"You're here," she said to the figure next to her. She heard him softly walk up behind her, and she turned around with a small smile. "You came like you always have."

"Hello, Kagome," he said in his deep, soothing voice. Her late husband's brother was the only living family Inuyasha had left. Now that Inuyasha was gone, Sesshoumaru was all alone. Although, he and his brother never got along while Inuyasha was alive, Sesshoumaru atoned for his past transgressions by visiting his brother's grave on the anniversary of his death. Once he called him a "hero" when Sesshoumaru was involved more into the legal aspects of the military.

"I'm glad you came," she said, and she felt a sense of déjà vu. She probably said that every time he came.

"Always," he said, and she could feel him staring at her.

Kagome knew he was alone. He lived alone and worked diligently, and she guessed he never had time for a social life. He adopted an orphan many years ago, but Rin had to be fourteen by now. Last she heard Rin was in boarding school. Kagome remembered sending a gift for her first day of school: a sturdy backpack to carry her large books. Even though Kagome knew Sesshoumaru could certainly afford it, she wanted to do something nice for Rin. In the few times she had met the girl she had really liked her and saw a nice young woman growing before her eyes.

With Rin and the memorial of Inuyasha, Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was a good person, despite what the media had said about his more cutthroat antics in the courtroom.

Kagome laughed to herself and Sesshoumaru watched her curiously. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She paused, and he let the silence fill the space between them to give her time to speak. "When he died, I thought it was a dream, you know – a bad dream that I would wake up from every day. But it was real; even though I wasn't convinced anything could hurt Inuyasha. He was so strong. He was the strongest person I'd ever met." She turned to him. "Besides you, of course."

"I never thought of my brother as strong," he responded. "But when I heard he was deploying for Iraq, I knew I was wrong."

Kagome nodded. "Are you tired of death? Aren't you tired of hearing the sorrow and pain and treachery for political gain?" She wrinkled her face and stared at Inuyasha's name and rank on his tombstone. She felt the tears and expected them to come. "You must see it. You must see what is right and wrong."

"I do see it, but the perception of right and wrong changes for each person, Kagome. Please do not taint his memory but thinking of such things. He was a true warrior." Kagome watched him with wide eyes. She supposed he didn't mean that negatively, but his words did slightly sting. "Our father would be proud."

Then, she sobbed. She cried and let the tears fall so swiftly out her eyes, she could barely stand upright. Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms and let her cry it all out.

"Kagome, let's stop this," he said just above a whisper.

"I can't. I don't think I can," she said frantically.

"We've talked about this. I've made the offer and still you do not give me an answer," he said sternly yet edged with softness. She felt him lift her chin to meet his gaze. His thumb wiped away the tears that had fallen over her cheeks. She met his golden eyes, and suddenly she felt lost there – scared of the inevitable next step.

Sesshoumaru had appealed to her before. She had considered him family, and after Inuyasha's death, they had come closer – as friends, as family, and at one point, something dangerously more. Kagome wasn't willing to cross that line yet, and Sesshoumaru was a patient gentlemen.

But when he came over to fix her sink, or to lend her money, or when she would invite him to her family's holidays, there'd be a spark there so natural and raw neither one of them could shake it loose. Kagome tried, but avoiding him wasn't the answer.

Because every year he came to her side to mourn her husband's death.

And Inuyasha really was dead, and whether the war was right or not, whether another woman's husband or another mother's son or daughter died too, it was irrelevant. Inuyasha was a solider, and he died in the most honorable way. She couldn't keep hanging onto the past that he was going to show up at her doorstep magically alive.

Otherwise, she was alone, and though Sesshoumaru's tie to Inuyasha was convenient, Kagome understood he was a man all on his own, and he was alone just as she was. Yet, on days of remembrance such as today, they both had each other, and this day was such a fixed constant in their lives that she knew it marked the beginning for something much more for both of them.

"Alright," she said finally. She watched Sesshoumaru's expression, and suddenly the tension between them relaxed.

"I don't know how or even where to start with this, but…" Her voice trailed off. She lifted her chin and tried to appear strong. "I don't really want to be alone anymore. I don't think… I think Inuyasha doesn't want me to be alone either."

She gave one last look at Inuyasha's tombstone and Sesshoumaru held out his arm to her. She took it, and she felt him lean down and kiss her cheek. He pulled back and they walked arm in arm toward their cars through the somber haze at Arlington.

"First, we'll start with dinner. We'll head over to Westover and try that Mexican restaurant my brother couldn't shut up about," Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome nodded and felt her smile become wider.

Reluctantly, she pulled from his warm arm and headed back to her car. She felt him watching her as she walked away. She turned around again and said, "I'll meet you there." She noticed he looked tall and protective, standing next to his car door in his long black coat with his white blonde hair blowing in the light breeze. He looked like another dream she had, of her life moving on painstakingly until someone came along to rescue from the continuous loop of her misery.

Maybe Sesshoumaru was that person.

She pulled away from the side of the road and followed behind Sesshoumaru's black Crown Victoria. She glanced back in her mirror and saw the endless domino of tombstones fading away as she drove ahead.

The sun began to set in Arlington, and like Kagome's dreams, light faded into the night and gave promise to a new day.


	2. When Gray Clouds Clear

AN: Written for the Image Challenge at ebony silks on livejournal.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Part Two: When Gray Clouds Clear

Kagome rolled out of bed and blinked awake, looking at the gray clouds outside her bedroom window. She frowned at the dreary day, and she stepped with bare feet toward the kitchen. Her stomach whined for food, and she opened the fridge door looking for the milk.

Her leftover box from yesterday's dinner made her step back, and she paused to smile in remembrance. Yesterday, Sesshoumaru had taken her out to dinner after they met at Arlington to remember Inuyasha, just as they had done every year since his death.

She opened the box and scooped out a cold quesadilla and nibbled on it. Looking down at the food, she noticed that she didn't eat much at all last night. Conversation with Sesshoumaru had been more engaging than usual. She felt warmth rise to her face, and she couldn't deny the feeling that was pulsating throughout her body.

It had been so long since she was interested in a man, not since her late husband. And it was hard to deny Sesshoumaru's subtle yet sensual advances.

She leaned against her kitchen counter and sighed. Did that mean she was finally over this mourning period? Was she truly ready to move on?

Before she could ponder the depth of her answer, her phone screamed angrily at her, and she popped the last bite of food into her mouth.

"Hello?" It was her mother, and she sounded really upset.

"Kagome, I know that this is your day off, but there's been a problem at home. Our roof has a major leak, and water is getting right into Jii-chan's room. You know he's not been well lately, and… I don't know who else to call. We don't have the money to repair it right now…"

"Mama, it's okay. I'll be right over," she said. "And don't worry about the money. I have some saved."

When her mother seemed a little bit more soothed, Kagome quickly said good bye and got ready to go over to the house. After flinging on some clothes, she heard thunder crack outside. She groaned.

She wasn't much of a handy person, so she hoped she could help her mother as much as she could. Biting her lip, Kagome had a flash of an idea. Then, her stomach sunk.

She couldn't call him again! She just saw him last night, and she had called him way too many times for improvements around her own home, let alone her mother's.

Without dwelling on such thoughts anymore, Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. Being a Saturday, she hoped that he was available regardless of today not being a work day.

When his cool voice answered, she stammered like a nervous teenager. "Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help. I hope I'm not intruding."

He sounded slightly less nonplussed than usual, and the worry in his voice gave her some small hope. Maybe his intentions toward her ran deeper than she gave him credit for.

Or maybe she just didn't want to see…

"My mother's roof is damaged and water is getting in. My grandpa and brother usually handle the repairs, but Jii-chan is ill and Souta is away at Brown. Right. Yes, it's by that church on Kennedy Blvd. You know of it?" She paused to let him speak. "Good, I'll meet you there."

Pushing her anxieties aside, she grabbed her purse and locked up her small apartment. For a moment she allowed herself to breathe. Then, she realized it'd been a long time since she was excited to see a man, so much that she almost forgot the reason she was meeting him was to help her family.

--

The rain poured in buckets, and her wipers could barely keep up with the blast of wind and water against her windshield. She drove slowly on the slippery streets, and she relied on instincts to get home.

When she turned into her mother's long driveway, she recognized Sesshoumaru's car. He was already waiting for her.

Immediately she jumped out of her car into the soaking rain, and as she moved toward him, he gave her a puzzled look. She smiled, but then her elation disappeared when she realized she had impulsively left her car without her umbrella. She must have looked like a drowned cat!

"Here," he said, covering her with his brown trench coat. She felt her blush rise, and she was amazed how dressed up he looked up on a Saturday. She had only thrown on a blue top and jeans.

"Oh! I hope you weren't in a meeting," she bumbled. She added quietly. "You're all dressed up."

"Not at all. I was going to drop into the office for some paperwork, but it can wait," he said. The two of them, still covered under his jacket, looked at the state of the roof.

"Oh my!" Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth. "My mother underestimates trouble as usual."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed." They both stared at the huge hole in the front side of the two story house. It must have been a foot long in circumference. Water was spilling inside like a drain.

They rushed inside, and Kagome's mother gave them both a cheery smile, despite her house slowly flooding. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad you came, and you brought your friend Sesshoumaru too." Kagome winced when her mother studied Sesshoumaru a little too closely.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me the roof had a huge hole in it! I would have called the repair guy instead of bothering Sesshoumaru!" She looked at Sesshoumaru and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I thought it was something we could patch up."

Mrs. Higurashi took the coat that had been their cover from the storm, and she walked away with it before answering. "Oh it's not that bad, dear. I knew you could help us."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mama, I'm calling a roofing guy."

"In the mean time, do you have a tarp or something in storage?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I can go outside and cover it until they get here."

Kagome's mother gasped. "You're going on that roof in this weather? Oh, you don't have to do that. We can make do until he gets here."

"Hey, how do you expect us to stop the water? It's only temporary," Kagome said. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll help."

He shook his head. "I will be fine. Just call the roofer."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but at least let me hold the ladder."

Sesshoumaru nodded with a quick smirk, and Mrs. Higurashi directed him toward the storage shed for the tarp. Kagome turned to make the phone call, and she came out and saw her mother lugging the ladder with Sesshoumaru in front of her as he unfolded the tarp.

"They said they'll come out here in a couple hours. They're on the south side of town and said the rain is letting up," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to the sky. "Yes, the storm is starting to pass here too. Until then, we'll clean this up." Kagome nodded and took the ladder from her mother. Mrs. Higurashi watched on as her daughter and friend covered the hole. After a few minutes, she moved inside to clean up the water inside the room.

After some silence, Kagome spoke. "Thank you for doing this."

Sesshoumaru turned around, and Kagome went breathless. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had his hair tied back in a makeshift ponytail. She felt pulled in by his golden eyes. "It was no trouble, Kagome," he said in a smooth voice. Kagome felt her knees weaken as she held the ladder. He turned back around, and she tried very hard not to stare at his backside straight within her view.

Nothing she told herself was going to work, and she stared anyway. She realized it was going to be even harder to deny her growing feelings for him.

The force of the rain lessened to a sprinkle, and she saw sunlight poking out from the clouds. Sesshoumaru came down from the ladder and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. He looked down at her, and she smiled nervously.

"Well, I finished covering it. Now we will wait to see what the roofer says about it." Kagome nodded without a word, and she saw his hand come toward her face. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes. His fingers lightly traced the line of her jaw.

"I made tea! Oh…" Her mother's voice interrupted them, and Kagome jumped and saw her Mama's surprised expression. Suddenly, the woman gave both of them a warm smile. "Sesshoumaru-san, would you like some tea?"

He nodded and thanked her coolly, and Kagome was stupefied. She knew she wasn't seeing things. Hope and relief had illuminated within her mother's eyes.

--

Kagome sighed as she leaned back into the chair on her mother's patio. "Well, it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was."

"You are paying for the repairs?" he asked, sipping the last of his tea. Her mother had excused herself an hour ago to continue cleaning up the water damage in Jii-chan's room.

"I have to; my mother doesn't have much money, and Jii-chan's social security checks aren't going to be enough. Plus, they're bogged down with Souta's tuition." Kagome smiled. "It's okay. She may think she's going to pay me back, but I will never ask her to."

"What about you? Do you make enough at Public Health to cover this?" he asked. Kagome noticed his odd curiosity. Why was he so concerned if she could cover her finances?

"Well, it's not the best job, but I did have some money saved for some extra schooling. This is more important now," she said. She looked down at her empty tea cup. She could feel Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"I could help you," he offered. Kagome blinked and turned to meet his gaze.

"But… you've helped enough," she said quickly.

"No," he said. He stood up from his chair and stared down at her. There was a ferocity within his eyes that was almost frightening; she had seen this look before when he'd been working or when he had argued with his brother. He was determined about something, and the look in his eyes would not let her say no.

"What…" she stammered. He drew her out of her chair onto her feet. His face was merely centimeters from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Let me take care of you," he said. It was more of a command then a request. However, his voice had made it sound so alluring that she felt she had no other option. She did have a choice, but Kagome didn't think she could handle the consequence of refusing him.

'I don't want to be alone anymore,' she thought to herself, and the voice inside her seemed trapped, as if she didn't take his offer she'd never get another chance again.

"I…" She didn't know what to say, and he could see her falter at his offer. Instead of waiting for her to speak, he pulled her closer. Kagome fell into his warmth, and his soft lips shaped around hers. He tasted desirable, as if he was an expensive meal she'd been denying herself from enjoying for far too long.

She shivered when he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his chest. She let a resolute breath escape her lungs.

"Yes…" she said, and she felt him relax around her. "But…I want to take things slow."

She pulled away and wanted to make herself clear. He stared at her, and in his expression she didn't see any resistance or complaint. He nodded, and Kagome let out a deep sigh as he continued to hold her.

She looked up into the sky, and she saw the clouds from the recent storm move away, making the way for sunshine. She noticed something else in the horizon, and she grinned.

"Hey, look!" she said, pointing to the sky. Sesshoumaru looked with her, and he nodded, though he didn't seem as impressed as she did.

She gazed at the colorful prism in the sky, and whether or not it was a sign, it didn't matter. To her it meant something, and as Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss her again, she didn't mind when he shifted her focus from the rainbow in the sky back onto him.


	3. First Signs of Doubt

AN: Written for the "Favor" challenge at ebony silks.

Word Count: 490

--

First Signs of Doubt

Kagome realized quickly that her euphoria toward Sesshoumaru did not last long. She knew that once people found out they were dating there would be prejudice and shock. However, she did not expect it from her best friend, Sango, who once served in the army with her husband too.

"Seriously?" Sango put down her wine glass on the table and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that… a problem?" Kagome asked cautiously. She didn't like where this was going. She knew of Sessshoumaru's reputation, but most of that was based on rumors and the media. She'd known him pretty well all these years, enough to want to get closer.

"Well, no, but it seems odd, for you. I never thought he was your type." Sango paused, but before Kagome could speak, her friend went on. "He's a shark in the JAG Corps. I'm sure you know that already. Inuyasha used to tell me stories…"

"I've heard those same stories," Kagome said sharply.

"Kagome," Sango said sternly. She reached over and covered Kagome's hand with hers. "Just do me a favor, will you? Be careful. This is isn't a racist thing. Even I know that youkai have integrated well with humans, but for Sesshoumaru personally, just be aware of the life he leads. He's an attorney for the military, a really shrewd one too."

Kagome bristled, and she drew her hand away from Sango's gentle grasp. Sango's family had problems with youkai in the past, and they were especially proud of their ancestry of slaying youkai in ancient Japan. However, even though Sango was an intelligent, open-minded friend, she did still have her hang-ups.

Her friend's warning didn't go unnoticed though. Kagome was already having reservations.

After Sango left her for the evening, Kagome's mind was saturated with her friend's warnings. Sango had even added, "He's even defended rapists in the military, and they've gotten off Scott-free." Kagome appreciated that her friend cared about her, but this thing with Sesshoumaru was different.

For the first time in years she'd felt comfortable with someone who wasn't her husband. She was already trying to get around the fact that he was her late husband's brother, but now she was hearing even more doubts about him from others.

Kagome sighed. When she got home from the restaurant, she made herself a cup of coffee and relaxed outside on her porch. Later as Sesshoumaru's car came up her driveway, she tried to push her thoughts aside and put on a smile.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car, and as soon as she met his eyes, she felt an amazing feeling swell inside her.

"Good evening," he said smoothly, in that same voice that always made her melt.

She responded, and suddenly she felt silly for even listening to Sango today. Why did she have so many doubts when her heart was speaking so much louder? What did she really have to worry about with him?


	4. Trifling Worries

AN: Written for the "Strongest" theme on ebony_silks.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Part Four: Trifling Worries

Kagome settled in the passenger side of Sesshoumaru's Crown Victoria, and she couldn't shake the doubts in her head that Sango had stirred. Before even speaking with her, Kagome had some reservations, but they weren't this bothersome. She knew her friend was only looking out for her, but Kagome hoped by now people would treat her like a big girl who could take care of herself.

Being a widow didn't make her an invalid.

She frowned, and Sesshoumaru noticed her silence as they drove to the restaurant.

"You alright?" he asked smoothly, looking at her with a creased brow. Suddenly, Kagome felt silly. She should be happy that she was going to dinner with Sesshoumaru. He was the first person since her late husband that paid any attention to her and generally cared for her despite their history. She knew Sesshoumaru was just as lonely as she was, and they only had each other.

Then why did she have such doubts?

"It's nothing," she said, still frowning. "I talked to Sango."

Instantly, Sesshoumaru tensed and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He knew of Sgt. Sango Yamane. He was the defense attorney for the soldier who sexually harassed her a year ago. Luckily for Sango, Sesshoumaru lost that case and the accused soldier had confessed, getting a softer sentence. It was no secret that Sesshoumaru and Sango were not on the best of terms. Their rocky past had certainly bothered Kagome now that she was involved with him.

"Your friend does not approve of me," he said, and Kagome was surprised to see worry in his eyes.

"Yes, but it's my life, not hers," she said, turning to him. She laid a hand on his arm as he drove. He glanced into her eyes and then concentrated back onto the road. "I know what kind of man you are."

"Do you?" he asked, and his tone was a little too biting for her comfort. Her temper started to rise. She didn't want to fight, but the air was still thick between them. He knew this was hard for her regardless, but she wanted him to know that she wasn't going to back out.

"Sesshoumaru," she said with a controlled voice, holding back her aggravation. "What I feel for you… well, they're the strongest feelings I've had about someone since Inuyasha. What I know about you, I like. What I don't…I will learn to like."

A heavy pause fell between them, but Kagome saw his body begin to relax. He confessed, "I fear you may not like some of the things I have done." Kagome looked at him sympathetically. When she was about to speak, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and squeezed, and he became alert as he looked at the rearview mirror.

"Sit tight," he said in a strained whisper. The immediacy of his next words made her forget her previous worries. "We are being followed."

Kagome fidgeted anxiously as Sesshoumaru released a low, foreboding growl.


	5. The Chase

AN: Written for the "Weapon" theme at ebony silks on LJ.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Five: The Chase

Kagome didn't have time to think clearly as Sesshoumaru's car sped down the freeway to evade the black van following their every move.

"I think they have a problem with us," Kagome said, feeling instantly gob smacked. Sesshoumaru sighed, and they both jerked forward when the black van smashed their bumper.

"I think that is an understatement," he retorted, and Kagome braced herself as Sesshoumaru swerved in and out of the four-lane traffic. Despite his best efforts, he still couldn't shake their pursuers, and Kagome's fear heightened as she wondered why someone would be after them.

They couldn't be after her; it was unthinkable, so what did Sesshoumaru do that someone would want to kill him?

"I'm so confused," she mumbled, as she threw a nervous glance toward the van. The windows were tinted, so she couldn't make out the driver. "Why are they doing this?"

Sesshoumaru put a firm hand on her head and pushed her down into his lap. "Get down!" he called, and Kagome heard shots ding the frame of the car. The back window blossomed into a glass spider web when a bullet shot through. Kagome screamed.

"Now they're shooting at us!" she yelled hysterically, yet she couldn't deny the thoughts springing in her mind as her face settled above Sesshoumaru's lap. If this hadn't been for the life or death scenario, she would have blushed at being face down in this part of Sesshoumaru's anatomy.

"Kagome, you are a champion of the obvious," Sesshoumaru drawled. He swerved to the right again, and Kagome poked her head up and noticed he took an exit ramp. The van obviously followed, and a horrible feeling swelled in her belly. Crap. Sesshoumaru was taking them out of dangerous traffic to a secluded road, most likely to confront their attackers.

Bullets flew sporadically, clanging against the car and beating the back window into a fragmented pulp. Kagome cringed each time a shot careened the car, and she felt sick as Sesshoumaru looped the Crown Victoria around and kept them as a near impossible target.

In a hurried huff, Sesshoumaru took his hand off her head and asked, "I assume you can shoot a gun? My brother taught you, is that correct?"

Kagome gaped, not liking where his mind was going. Of course she could shoot a gun. She'd been a military wife. She closed her mouth and said, "Yeah, but I'm not that good." Just like her pitching skills in gym softball or archery skills in archery club, she just hadn't time to master it. She hoped he didn't expect her to shoot at the people in the van.

"There's a .38 in the glove compartment. Bring it out and unlock the safety. Keep the passenger chair as your cover," he said, and Kagome felt even more nauseous.

"But the back window…"

A stray bullet solved that problem for her, and she ducked down again as the back window finally shattered completely and left them exposed.

"I'll continue to drive and dodge them as much as possible. You try to shoot out their tires," Sesshoumaru said smoothly. "Take your time and be careful. Do not aim wildly and shoot scared. Do you understand?"

"Okay," she said but hesitated.

"Do not be afraid and trust me. I have a plan to gain the upper hand."

By 'upper hand' Kagome knew he meant that he'd handicap their ride and then turn around and attack them while they were incapacitated. She could already feel his youki spiking, and she was sure his rising levels were well above the legal limit for human-youkai law. In a stressed situation, however, some instances could be excused, and she supposed Sesshoumaru was counting on that.

"Now, Kagome," he commanded, and she fumbled with the glove compartment and picked up the gun as it shook in her hands.

"Calm yourself," he said, and she shot him a crazed look.

"Easy for you to say! I've never shot at moving vehicle with people in it before! This is nothing like shooting at beer cans," she said hysterically. She felt Sesshoumaru grip her thigh and look at her coolly.

"Trust me," he said, and Kagome exhaled a heavy breath as she straightened slightly behind the chair. She gritted her teeth when she heard another bullet fly by, and she closed her eyes and tried to think of her happy place for just a second – a warm bubble bath shared by a tall, handsome and naked inu youkai. Ah, that would be nice; not here shooting at thugs who were out to kill said handsome youkai.

Suddenly, their rip-roaring ride had steadied, and Sesshoumaru drove with more control, and though bullets still buzzed at them, Sesshoumaru was taking a huge risk by giving her fewer distractions as she took her shot.

She peeked from behind the seat and eyed the sliver of tire from the van as they sped just behind them. She took another heavy breath and aimed, her eyes mirroring the point of the gun as she fired. She closed her eyes and grimaced as the bullet ate pavement, but it ricocheted off the ground and clanked against the metal frame. The car backed off for a second, only to speed up even closer.

Irritated, Kagome aimed and fired again, and she zoned into a dead lock at the spinning tire just visible enough above their car's shattered window and battered bumper. Kagome felt confident and isolated enough from the outside world to take subsequent shots, and as everything else blurred around her aim, she shot again only to be slammed back against the dash as the black van rammed them.

"Crap!" she screeched, and her shot careened farther into the front of the car. Her eyes widened when she realized the car was smoking. Sesshoumaru saw it in the rearview and he spoke as she took aim again.

"Keep trying," he said.

"There are only two bullets left in this round," Kagome said, inspecting the gun. "Got any more?"

"There's a box of ammo underneath your seat," he said, and he turned to look ahead and she felt the car slow down. "I have a feeling though, we won't have a chance to use it."

"What?" she looked ahead and saw nothing but wide open space. When she caught his eyes in the rearview mirror, she felt her body go cold. She heard a click as Sesshoumaru started to open his door. He turned to her and nodded.

"Be prepared to jump out this car," he said warningly.

"That's… an M80," she said, and she hated how much she knew about weapons.

"Now!" he snarled, and simultaneously they opened their doors and dove out onto the moving ground. Kagome whined as she felt the pavement skid across her forearm, and she broke into a roll as the car kept moving, stopped only when a rocket made contact and it burst into flames.

She hoped Sesshoumaru was okay. She hoped that the black van behind them had somehow got caught in the debris of Sesshoumaru's Crown Victoria and was paying a heavy karmic price.

No such luck as she heard the breaks squeal from the van. She groaned at the heavy throbbing in her head. She felt a heavy spike in youki coupled with something else, another power that was brighter and purer than sunlight on a clear summer day.

"Kagome!" She heard Sesshoumaru calling for her, and she was relieved he was safe. She smiled as her vision blurred and the light consumed her surroundings. Suddenly, the soft yellow light turned pink and then faded into black.

She heard men shouting all around her, and she wanted to wake up but her body was too sore.

However, she heard something curious just before her senses dulled.

"Holy power!" a strange man yelled, and though the voice was not Sesshoumaru, she could feel his energy touching at her senses, stronger than she'd ever felt with another youkai before, even with her husband.

It surprised her again how much Sesshoumaru affected her. With that last thought, she felt too tired to contemplate any reasoning beyond that.


	6. Emergence

AN: Written for the "Picture" theme at ebony_silks on Livejournal.

Word Count Limit: 500

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Six: Emergence

Kagome's head throbbed, and she felt like she was trapped between two gongs. She groaned and blinked open her eyes, a blurry picture of her surroundings slowly coming into focus. Quickly she noticed that everything around her shined brightly, and Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her protectively while he argued with another man. Two other men cried loudly and clutched their stomachs as they writhed on the ground.

"Tell me who you are and why you intend to kill me," Sesshoumaru ordered, and for someone who had just blown up Sesshoumaru's car, the other man didn't seem very confident. It probably had something to do with his injured companions.

"I was hired by someone. Look, I thought I was up against just _you_," he snarled, and then he met Kagome's stunned eyes and sneered at her. "I didn't know you kept a priestess as a bodyguard."

"My _companion_ is not a bodyguard, and if she displayed any sort of spiritual power, it is without my knowledge," Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that!" the man roared at him. "Her energy brought down both my guys! It set off the alarms it was so powerful."

"Are you certain?" Sesshoumaru questioned him. "My youki set off some alarms too, alarms that will bring the authorities to this location, and they'll see for themselves that you destroyed my car and endangered our lives." Sesshoumaru smirked at him, and it was the most dangerous expression Kagome had ever seen. He was confident in his abilities, sure, but even when laws kept youkai energy at a moderate and authorized EMF* level, he still stalked around the guy like a hungry predator, ready to kill.

The man panicked, and he looked down at his goons still aching from the burst of power and the crash. He appeared scared as Sesshoumaru watched him, and he started to back away toward his car. Kagome thought he was selfish enough to leave his comrades behind.

Suddenly, she heard nearing sirens. Kagome looked up at the telephone pole next to them, and the EMF box was flashing red, noting their location from the satellite. She felt a sense of dread in her gut. She hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't get in trouble for using his youki in a desperation. He was a legal official, and such a misdemeanor might go against his job. She sulked.

More importantly, what was that bright and pure light that she saw before she was knocked out for only a few minutes? If the guy who tried to kill them was correct, she'd be in even more trouble than Sesshoumaru.

Could it be true? Her mother didn't have any spiritual powers, and Kagome never knew her father. Grandpa never talked about him either, and though he owned a shrine when he used to live in Japan, he seldom ever mentioned it.

Could she have latent miko abilities even at her age? She caught Sesshoumaru's gaze, and he seemed concerned too.

What was going on with her?

--

*Foot Note: EMF stands for "electromagnetic field". EMF detectors can sense the amount of electromagnetic charge in the air, near a power source or anything man-made that gives off electromagnetic radiation. In paranormal science, there is a theory that apparitions or spiritual activity also gives off an electromagnetic field, usually high and autonomous from common power sources. I felt by integrating youkai, spiritualists, and humans in a modern society, and EMF meter would be a common tool used by authorities to monitor spikes in unlawful unbridled power surges, either from a youkai or someone with spiritual power.


	7. Familiar Faces

AN: Written for the "Overlook" theme for ebony silks on LJ.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Seven: Familiar Faces

When the authorities showed up, he and Kagome were both taken into a separate squad car than their assailants to the police station. After the officers collected the onsite data from the EMF alarms, they read them their rights and took them to the station. Sesshoumaru was unusually calm, and he cooperated with the authorities and planned to tell them their story once they got everybody downtown.

Kagome began to shudder in anxiety, and when he took her hand in his she started to calm down. Though she still felt cold and clammy, she dreaded the worst to come out this dilemma.

Sesshoumaru said nothing about the guys intending to kill him. Kagome assumed it had something to do with one of his cases, and she idly thought back to the time when Sango warned her about him and his bad reputation. However, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She knew how some people could be, vengeful and delusional, and whoever hired these men was rich enough to try to get his own way.

Moreover, she was worried about Sesshoumaru, and she was sure by the look on his face that he was worried about her instead.

She was concerned too, obviously. If they found out she had latent spiritual powers, she could get fined, and it could even affect her job. However, she had no prior knowledge, and she had no idea what her father's history was. She would probably have to ask her grandfather to clear this up, and she was sure she'd have to talk to her mother about it too.

Kagome bit her lip, and she felt Sesshoumaru squeeze her hand. She leaned against the seat of the squad car and closed her eyes.

What would that mean if she did have latent powers? Would she have to go into mandatory government training? She couldn't even think about how that would affect her job and her personal life either. When her husband Inuyasha had training to keep his unpredictable youki under control, he was late some nights when he was supposed to spend them with her while on reserve duty.

When her husband returned from these training sessions, he was always grumpy and tired, well grumpier than usual anyway. She felt an ache in her heart when she thought about him, but she smiled as she remembered his temper. It was Inuyasha's explosive temper that marked his difference from Sesshoumaru, where his older brother usually kept his anger under cold reserve.

Kagome's thoughts trailed off, and her fear increased for using these powers as she and Sesshoumaru rode closer to the station. Soon, they were directed out of the squad car and each one of them were put in separate rooms to be questioned by different detectives. As they were split up, Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a worried glance, and he nodded at her with confidence.

"You will be fine. I will call for counsel if we need it," he told her. The officer with him nodded, and then he clamped a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as if he knew him. They disappeared into the interrogation room next to hers, and Kagome was quickly directed inside. The officer that showed her the way left, telling her that someone would be in to see her shortly.

Until then, she waited, and thoughts about getting in trouble for using unknown powers came back to her. She stared at the ceiling and languidly sighed.

--

In the next room, Sesshoumaru told Detective Coolidge what happened. Detective Coolidge was an old friend of his from the army. It was fortunate that Sesshoumaru had once been assigned Coolidge's case about five years ago when Coolidge and a couple of his fellow soldiers got in a sticky situation with the Iraqi police force. And to Sesshoumaru's credit, he had prevented Coolidge and his men from getting sentenced, as well as stopped an even worse story from leaking to the media.

Working with Detective Coolidge on this matter was definitely fortuitous.

"So what happened out there?" he asked, sighing as he sat comfortably in the chair opposite from Sesshoumaru.

"Some men were following me and my companion on the highway, and they began bumping into us and forced us off the road. We had to escape from my car when they launched a rocket at us," Sesshoumaru said in a controlled, yet icy voice. "Surely the evidence is there."

"Yeah, we found the debris." He whistled. "What was the youki influx for? Fear?" He grinned at Sesshoumaru. "You old dog, I thought you didn't get scared."

"I was upset for Kagome's safety. Instincts kicked in," Sesshoumaru said, and Detective Coolidge raised an eyebrow.

"You must be serious about her," he said, and he looked down at his paper work. "Kagome Higurashi, or with her married name, Kagome Inukai." He blew out a breath. "Let me get this straight; you're dating your sister-in-law?"

Sesshoumaru's stare was cold and hard. "It's been some time since my brother died. She needs someone."

"Well, not my business obviously," he said, avoiding Sesshoumaru's stony gaze. "What IS our business is that Kagome Inukai displayed spiritual power back there, according to the data gathered."

"It seems she's latent," Sesshoumaru said seriously, tapping his chin and looking away. "I had no idea. I didn't sense anything."

"Is her mother a priestess?" the detective asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, and the only other living relatives I know she has are her brother and grandfather. Her brother goes to Brown, and her grandfather used to have a shrine in Japan, but immigrated here some time ago. I have no idea who her father is, and my brother never mentioned him either. Her mother is a widow."

"Huh," the detective said. "Well, we'll talk to her about it. It seems like she had no idea either, and we'll just have to hand this over to Homeland Security. They're sending someone into her room now. She'll find out about Kagome's parentage and see if something was overlooked in her grandfather's immigration records."

"Good." Sesshoumaru eyed him sternly. "She won't be in any trouble for this, will she?"

"Normally I would say no," Coolidge answered quickly, "but it's an HMS issue now. I don't think they'll give her any trouble. If they find out anything left out purposely by the mother or grandfather then, yes, there might be." He looked at Sesshoumaru sympathetically. "Sorry, I can't be more help."

He rose from the seat, and Sesshoumaru followed his lead. As the men walked toward the door, Coolidge stopped him. "Listen, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me a few years ago. I still have nightmares about that hellhole, but at least I'm not rotting away in one of their prisons. I owe my freedom to you, Captain."

Sesshoumaru nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "I will wait for Kagome until they are done with her. I need you to get my phone back from evidence."

"You can use the phone here; they might not release your things until they're done with Mrs. Inukai."

"Understood. I just need to call in and cancel my appointments for tomorrow," he said. "I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile."

"You would be correct," a female voice said behind him as they stood in the hall. He recognized the voice, so much that he wished he didn't.

"So they sent you," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her. He frowned. He hadn't seen her in years, even before he met Kagome. He should have known HMS would have sent _her_.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," she said placidly. "So, Inuyasha's widow is being questioned for having spiritual powers? I never would have guessed such power to come from her."

"Nor I; however, I hope when you test her, you only find out that her powers are low enough to be insignificant so we can end this matter." Sesshoumaru stared hard at the black-haired woman who shared his Japanese nationality. "Please be so kind and try to remain _professional_ with her."

The woman glared at him and clenched her jaw. She turned around without another word and opened the door to Kagome's room.

--

She felt like she was waiting forever. She almost cursed the room for not having a clock, but Kagome doubted staring at the time would do her any good.

Suddenly, Kagome heard movement beyond the door, and the knob turned as someone stepped inside. She stood up from her chair, relieved that she wouldn't have to wait alone in this tedious room another minute longer.

"Please, sit down Mrs. Inukai," the woman said formally, and when Kagome looked up, she seemed familiar. When she spoke again, it finally dawned on her who it was. Kagome gasped; she hadn't seen her in years. Not since her wedding…

The woman smiled lightly. "We meet again, Kagome." She set her papers down on the counter and slid into her chair.

Kagome gaped and slowly, she plopped into her own seat. She already dreaded where this was going now that she knew who was handling her case. She swallowed hard. "Kikyou…so they sent you."

"Yes, now… shall we get started?" Kagome didn't like this. Kikyou's mood was far too pleasant, and the look in her eyes was oddly mysterious.

TBC…


	8. Unkind Salutations

AN: OFF-HIATUS. If not for the challenges at Livejournal, I may have never wrote for this story again. So I'm back! And there's more to come. This was inspired by the "the valuable pet…defects" prompt at "i_b_4_y" on Livejournal. Word Count limit: 300.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Eight: Unkind Salutations

Kikyou was saying nothing spectacular to her, and Kagome answered her questions as succinctly and truthfully as she could; however, she didn't know why the HMS officer made her feel so uneasy.

_Maybe because she's my late husband's ex-fiancee_, she thought, and she frowned at Kikyou's tone, always condescending and tinged with coldness. The woman had reason to loathe her; Kagome stole her lover after all, and then he died in battle.

Kikyou would blame Kagome for the war if she could.

"The valuable pet...defects," she said, catching Kagome off guard.

"Pardon?" Kagome said, pulled from her thoughts. Kikyou gave her a forced smile.

"So you _were_ paying attention," she said, amused. "I was merely commenting on how differently Sesshoumaru is acting. He is very concerned for you, especially in my presence." She rested her chin on her hands. "It's curious that such a hardened inu-yokai has suddenly shown so much empathy as of late, even as far as in the courtroom."

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Sesshoumaru is not my pet, if that's what you're implying." Kikyou immediately shook her head and sighed.

"Oh, dear, I promised him I would behave, and I have failed in that. I apologize for upsetting you, Kagome," she said, and Kagome thought it almost sounded earnest. "Now, shall we go over your family's background? You said that your family had no prior known history or cases of spiritual power, not even latent. This incident is more than likely a random fluke, so we'll get through this latent holy power citation and finish the paperwork quickly." She paused. "Then you will be free to go back to him."

Kagome nodded dully, glaring at her. _She had to get the last word in, didn't she?_ Kagome let out a loud, exasperated sigh. _Same old Kikyou._


	9. Testimony

AN: Written for the "horizon" theme at dokuga_contest, and used for the "memories" claim at 30shards on Livejournal.

+0+0+0+

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Nine: Testimony

Kagome tried not to be rude, so she resisted the temptation to twiddle her thumbs while Homeland Security Agent Kikyou questioned her about her family. Kagome was feeling tired, especially when Kikyou's silence seemed to eat up time while she scribbled away at her notebook.

"So your grandfather; he once owned a shrine in Japan?" An eyebrow rose at Kagome challengingly, as if Kagome was hiding something so obvious.

Kagome chuckled anxiously. "Yes, but I assure you he has no spiritual powers. He was tested again and again, in both Japan and by the American forces. It was quite a disappointment, not only to him but also to our family. It's part of the reason the shrine didn't do well, and he was forced to sell it."

"Hrm," Kikyou replied stonily. "And I presume your mother was tested as well after your grandfather?"

"Yes," Kagome said, shaking her head. "No luck with her either."

"I see, so the latent abilities either stem from your unknown father or from a regressive gene in your family," Kikyou said, forcing an unusual smile. "It happens quite frequently, but it's nothing to worry about."

Kagome hated her niceties as much as Kikyou probably did herself.

"So...what do I have to do? I take it priestess training is on the horizon," Kagome asked woefully. How much would this training hinder her normal job? Her boss won't like her taking off time for government-required activities.

"Well, do not get ahead of yourself just yet," Kikyou said, and the woman's tone was back to business. "For now, let's get back to the issue of your father."

"Mama never talks about him," Kagome said quickly. "I can ask her...but I don't know anything about him. I was three when he died, and Souta was less than two months old. All my mother ever said was that he was a regular business man, worked in an office in Japan, and then he had a heart attack at 42 and died." Kagome shrugged, not knowing what else she could offer her.

"So you know nothing about your father's history?" Kikyou asked.

"No, nothing. Mama said he had no family that she'd ever met. She's never spoken about other family, but even though she says that..." Kagome's voice trailed off and she couldn't believe she was telling Kikyou this, but she figured she had to tell her everything in case she'd get in trouble for leaving any details out. Whether it was Kikyou or someone else handling her case, she had to be thorough when it came to holy power laws. Youkai didn't mess around with the government when it came to their laws, and neither did holy people. If they did, there was a hefty felony involved as well as jail time. Kagome shivered. She didn't like the idea that Kikyou could find cause to give her jail time because she left out personal details about her family.

She met Kikyou's dark eyes. "Over the years, the way my grandpa talks about Dad, mostly when he doesn't think I'm around, well, I've gotten the impression that he was disowned from his family, so I may very well have family in Japan on my father's side."

"You've never pursued this notion?"

Kagome shook her head. "I never had a reason to."

"Until now, of course," Kikyou said, and Kagome was startled as Kikyou slammed the notepad down briskly and began rising from her seat. She leaned over the table and leveled with Kagome's eyes. "It seems this case isn't closed after all. Leave it to me, Kagome. I will look into your family history."

She smiled, and Kagome could feel the strange pleasure Kikyou was getting into having the permission to poke into her life. Holy power or not, it was obvious.

"So I take it I'll be seeing you again?" Kagome asked with mock enthusiasm. Kikyou smirked at her.

"I'll contact you as soon as I find anything," Kikyou said, and she handed Kagome her business card. "In the meantime, talk to your grandfather and mother. I know it will be hard considering this is a sensitive subject for your family, but when they know the HMS is involved because of your incident, and then they will have to comply. Contact me as soon as you find out anything new."

Kagome nodded, taking the card. "I understand," she mumbled.

"But, you're free to go as far as I can see. I'll report to my superiors about the fluke and that your case is in progress," she said briskly again, and Kagome followed her out the door.

Kagome gaped a little when she saw Sesshoumaru outside waiting for her. There was a frigid exchange of acknowledgement between their eyes, and then he met Kagome's gaze with softness. She heard Kikyou clear her throat beside her, but as Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other wordlessly, they barely paid Kikyou another thought as she left.

"Is everything alright?" he asked smoothly, and Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, fine," she laughed nervously. "Kikyou was...civil, surprisingly."

"It must have been difficult," he said sympathizing.

Kagome tilted her head. "You know, it really wasn't. She says she's going to help me, and I believe her. I mean, I have to cooperate. Wouldn't want to give Kikyou any reason to throw her former lover's widow in jail for a felony, now would I?"

Instead of putting his mind at ease, Kagome's statement seemed to perturb him, and he looked away from her eyes to glare at the direction in which Kikyou had exited. He snapped his head back at her, and she could tell he was trying to calm his fury.

"I promise you that will not happen," he said in a growl, and Kagome was too awed by his sudden anger to say much of anything. Then, she remembered that he had gone through some questioning as well.

"What about you? Did you find out why those guys were hired to kill you?" Kagome asked, finding his problem much more important than hers.

Sesshoumaru released a strained sigh. "No, but Detective Coolidge and his men are still looking into it." He offered his arm to her, and she took it, naturally, and they stepped out of the police headquarters to a rental car that was waiting for them. A security officer for hire was waiting at the car, and he nodded at Sesshoumaru as he opened the door for them.

"Let me assure you, when it comes to my enemies, there are plenty of options," he said as Kagome slid next to him in the back seat of the black Fusion. She turned to him, still holding his arm, and she slipped her fingers into his.

"I'm worried about you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "Everyone keeps telling me that you have a lot of enemies in the courtrooms."

"Everyone is correct," he said haughtily.

"Well, if that's true, then you must have had hundreds of death threats during your career," she said, and he turned to her, intrigued by her observation.

"Actually no, this is the first serious one," Sesshoumaru said. "I've had written threats before. I've had bricks thrown through my office window, but never a hired attack until now."

"Well, if anything," Kagome said, and she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "This narrows the list of suspects just a bit."

Sesshoumaru sighed as the car drove ahead to take them home. "I do hope you are right."


	10. Can't Be Alone Now

AN: Written for the "Yearn" theme at dokuga_contest on Livejournal. Word Count Limit: 400.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Ten: Can't Be Alone Now

When Sesshoumaru brought her home from the police station, Kagome felt exhausted from the day. First, they were almost killed in an assassination attempt, and then they had to deal with the police. Having Kikyou as the HMS officer on her case made the day seem extra worse than it already was.

Sesshoumaru stood on her porch as she searched her bag for the keys to her apartment. She could sense him watching her, and she wondered with all that had gone on today, if it was wise to let him inside.

Truthfully, she wasn't really in the mood to advance their relationship. Of course, he cared for her deeply, and she welcomed his role in her life right now.

Still, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea if she did invite him inside. Though, it wasn't like she didn't want to eventually become intimate with him, but Kagome knew that right now, she wasn't ready; though, she yearned for his continued company. Truth be told, she felt almost selfish for wanting him to come inside and just hold her after the reality of recent events.

"Kagome, you seem lost in thought," he said, breaking the silence. He must have sensed the gears turning wildly in her head. Should or shouldn't she ask him in? She felt her face go hot, and she looked awkwardly at the ground.

"I don't think I can be alone tonight," she told him. It wasn't a request, just an honest feeling. She braved looking into his eyes to gauge his reaction. His gaze seemed to burn into her, trying to read her intentions. "I'm tired, and I'm feel like I'm shaking, like I'm so out of my league here."

"With me?" He frowned, and Kagome hoped he didn't get the wrong impression.

"Not as you think, more like...I don't know. My life is changing, and it's scary, and usually Inuyasha protected me, but he's not here. And now there's you..." she rambled, but he suddenly stepped forward and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I will be the one to protect you now, Kagome," he said resolutely, and Kagome instantly melted against him. Then, she made a tough decision, one she knew she would not regret.

She pulled away to approach him confidently and asked, "Sesshoumaru, won't you come in tonight?"

Unexpectedly, her heart cheered when he nodded in response.


	11. Body and Heart

AN: Written for the "pajama" theme at dokuga_contest on Livejournal.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Eleven: Body and Heart

Kagome's heart and body were not thinking as one when she let Sesshoumaru into her apartment that evening. They both had a rough day, and all she wanted to do was throw on some pajamas, order take-out and lean against him for the rest of the evening. They didn't even have to watch TV; they could just talk, maybe even more about who would want Sesshoumaru dead.

Unsurprisingly, her body wanted something different from Sesshoumaru that night, and she knew it was easy to just let go and have her wicked way with him - after all, she was probably overdue being a dateless widow for so long, yet after the days events, her heart was hesitating that such ideas would become regrets later on.

Instead of staring at her as she fell into routine around her house, Sesshoumaru offered to help her pick up things, make them cocoa and even rifle through her menus to order something for dinner.

He held up menus for twelve different Chinese restaurants. "Is this many really necessary?" he asked in mocked stern tones, and Kagome blinked at him, finally laughing when he cracked a smirk.

"Hey, I have a hard time throwing them away. I feel guilty. Besides, not all the food tastes the same from every place," she said, and he raised a single, challenging eyebrow at her.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" he asked, and she watched in amusement as he made faces while scanning the menus. If she remembered correctly, Sesshoumaru was the pickiest eater she'd ever known.

She leaned her elbows on the counter in the middle of her kitchen, smiling at him. "You pick. I'll eat anything really. But after today..." She sighed. "Anything but Japanese food. I don't even want to think what memories I have to drudge up tomorrow when I go visit Jii-chan and Mama."

Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding her meaning, and when they finally decided on pita wraps from a Greek place, she excused herself to change her clothes. She paused, looking back at him before she entered her bedroom. "Um, do you need anything? I mean, if you were planning to stay over..." she said, hesitating. She felt silly. He said he'd come inside, but would he stay the entire night?

He met her eyes resolutely. "I'm staying, Kagome." She couldn't argue with him now, not after the way his smooth voice sounded. She'd be insane to deny him.

Yet, she was ever more nervous if Sesshoumaru expected more. He was a gentleman, of course, and he did understand that she wanted to take things slow (despite what her body wanted tonight).

"I am fine," he said, and in her silence she realized he was answering her question about clothes. If he was staying and didn't need clothes for tonight, what did that mean...? Kagome felt her face go hot, and she spun around quickly and retreated into her room.

Now she was faced with her biggest decision of the night: lazy, comfortable pajamas or sexy ones?

Her body screamed for sexy, but she didn't know if she even owned any. Sexy just wasn't her thing.

She did have a pair of pajamas that her mother bought her for Christmas from Victoria Secret. They were cute and girly, and she could get away with the "girl-next-door" sexy look, as her friend Sango would call it by the way she dressed normally.

Kagome dug for them in her closet, finding them in a sweater box under her wool cardigans. She nodded to herself when she saw the light pink camisole folded over the long, soft pants. She couldn't resist. Her mother had good taste, and they were totally her style.

_And I'm not going to scare off Sesshoumaru (or give him the wrong idea) by dressing like Horny Catwoman tonight_, she thought and sighed. _I just want to be held...that's all._

When she reappeared in the living room and dressed in her pink clothes, she saw Sesshoumaru stop and look at her approvingly for a long moment before he moved on the couch to give her room. He'd already turn on the TV and was watching CNN. Kagome was surprised she was even paying attention to their background at all while she was looking at him.

She could get used to this sight every night if it were possible. His suit jacket was off, his tie was folded over one of her kitchen chairs, and his white shirt was unbuttoned down to four buttons, revealing his smooth trimmed chest. She almost choked on a breath as she made her way slowly over to him. She noticed the pants remained, but the shoes were off, and she stifled a giggle as she noticed his stark white socks over his small feet.

Of course, never in her life would she tell Sesshoumaru he had _small_ feet.

Settling against his chest and under his arm, and she loved how perfectly she fit there, and she was sorry it took them all this time to get to this point. She tried to ward off thoughts of Inuyasha by turning her eyes to the TV screen. Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Please tell me there's something else on besides the news," she groaned, and she caught Sesshoumaru's smirk in the corner of her eye.

"What is wrong with the news?" he challenged her.

"Oh nothing really, but the last thing I want to hear about is how a latent miko and her youkai companion set off alarms downtown after being attacked on the freeway," she said, turning to look at him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You do have a point," he drawled, and the channel flipped, and they both became engrossed in an old episode of NCIS. Kagome thought it was perfect, especially since Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy it as well - for something fictional anyway.

As the second NCIS episode wrapped up and they finished their pitas, Kagome felt her eyes get heavy while being comfortable against Sesshoumaru's chest. She could sense that he was tired too, but certainly more alert than she was.

She fought to stay awake though. Perhaps, she thought, it was bad form to fall asleep on a guest. It didn't help that his hand was stroking her hair, but damn it felt good. Then, she felt him kiss her forehead, and her eyes felt heavy again.

"No," she protested aloud. "I can't sleep now."

"You need the rest," he said. "Don't fight it, just sleep, Kagome."

"But... it's not polite...Don't want to be rude," she mumbled, but sleep was persistent and she couldn't hold out any longer. The last thing she remembered was the rumble of laughter in Sesshoumaru's chest as she failed at staying awake, and for the rest of the night he held her, he gave her heart's desire.

Her body's desire, however, would just have to wait until the next time.


	12. Monday Morning

AN: Written for the "twist" theme at dokuga_contest. Word Count Limit: 300.

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Twelve: Monday Morning

Sunlight beamed through her apartment early that morning, and Kagome begrudgingly blinked open her eyes. She took a moment to recall her surroundings, and she realized that she wasn't in her bed, but lying in a warm lap. She looked up to curtain of silver and met golden eyes.

"Good morning," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, and at first, she felt a sense of shock, barely remembering much after falling asleep in his lap last night.

"Oh," she said simply, yawning before she twisted out of his lap and sat up next to him. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, coming fully awake. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night," she chuckled softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It was no trouble," he said, shifting on the couch and watching her patiently before getting up himself.

"Um, isn't it Monday?" Kagome remarked anxiously, turning her head toward the clock. It read 6:30, at least two hours before she had to go to work. As for Sesshoumaru's job, she didn't know. She turned to him curiously. "Are you going to have enough time to go home and change before you go to work?"

"Do not worry. My first meeting isn't until 10 today, and it's a mediating conference in my office," he said unconcerned.

Kagome nodded, and she remembered something important before jumping from the couch. "Oh, God, I can't go to work today!"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as she continued, "I have to ask Mama and Jii-chan about my dad!" she exclaimed, and she couldn't believe she almost forgot. She turned to him panicking. "The last thing I want to do is anger Kikyou and HMS."

Sesshoumaru nodded, frowning. "I only wish I could come support you," he offered, and by the look on Kagome's face, she wished it as well.


	13. No Enemy of Mine

AN: Written for the "hail" theme at dokuga_contest on Livejournal. Word Count Limit: 400.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Thirteen: No Enemy of Mine

That late morning Sesshoumaru rushed to his office amidst an unexpected downpour of sleet and hail, and despite the sunshine they were graced that same morning at Kagome's place, the current weather seemed to mirror his mood.

The moment he left Kagome's presence, his anger had returned, and he felt a sense of immediacy in investigating who had targeted them on his own time.

He knew he could trust his friends at the police, but he could only rely on them so much. Plus, Kikyou's unexpected appearance in questioning Kagome's latent holy power spike was too curious to be coincidental. Of all the HMS officers who dealt with spiritual power outbursts, why her?

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, sir! We were not expecting you so early!" His assistant Jaken, a tiny egg-shaped man of 4"11 and kindred descent, rattled toward him with a towel as Sesshoumaru shrugged off the precipitation from his suit.

"Call my appointments today and cancel them," he ordered gruffly, and Jaken bobbed his head in nervous agreement.

"Understood, sir! You superiors called today and said you could take some time off. Attempted murder is nothing to take lightly," Jaken replied.

Sesshoumaru stopped and met his eyes, feeling a sense of determination build inside him. "There's no time to rest either. I must find out who did this," he said shrugging off his jacket and folding the sleeves of his dress shirt. He loosened his tie a little bit and walked behind his desk to his seat. "Jaken, I need you to get my contact at HMS on the line immediately."

"What is it, sir? Are the police not cooperating with your case? Perhaps some government favors can be called in..."

"No, the police are adequate and trustworthy for now, but I have a feeling someone else is keeping something from me," he said, watching as Jaken's eyes bulged with surprise. "Jaken, I know my enemies, inside and out. This...was not the work of any of them."

"Then, perhaps a new enemy?" his small assistant guessed, and Sesshoumaru shook his head once. No, he thought. Something else was going on here, and once he talked more to his contact at the HMS, he'd have more of an idea. Until then, he had nothing but instinct and intuition fueling his suspicions.

"No, not an enemy of mine, but of Kagome's," he said, as Jaken's face paled from his words.


	14. Kagome's Protector

AN: Written for the "Minority" contest at dokuga_contest.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Fourteen: Kagome's Protector

"Sir, I'm so sorry!" his assistant screeched, barging into his office. As Sesshoumaru looked up from his work, he saw a familiar woman marching behind him. "She wouldn't wait for me to call you, and she has government clearance I cannot deny."

"Jaken, it's alright," Sesshoumaru said with a wave of his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the intruding presence. "Madam Secretary, how lovely it is to see you."

"Sesshoumaru," she said, bowing lightly. "I'm afraid this isn't a courtesy call."

"No, I would expect not," he said, giving the woman a sweeping glance before he met her intense brown eyes. Secretary Hitomiko was not someone to be taken lightly. Not only was she the first Asian-American woman to hold the position of Secretary of Homeland Security, but she was also a trained Shinto priestess fighting for the rights of magical minorities everywhere in the nation. Sesshoumaru supposed this is why the President chose her for the position.

She forced a smile. "A little bird told me you've been poking around my department."

"Indeed. I inquired for a favor: more information on why Kikyou Tanaka was assigned to Kagome Inukai's case." He gave her a pressing look. "It seems a poor management decision in my opinion. Any fool would know the past between those two women."

"Are you questioning my department's management skills, Sesshoumaru?" She laughed lightly.

"That is your opinion to decide, but I feel as though I have a right to my observation. I was, after all, also attacked with Kagome the other day. Without me, I wonder if she would have gotten out alive," Sesshoumaru added.

"I wonder. The woman is showing latent holy powers, something we're very pleased about." She cocked her head to the side, still smiling. "You have no cause to worry for her on our end."

"I wonder," Sesshoumaru huffed, crossing his arms and scrutinizing her. "Before you say any more, Madam Secretary, I'd like to clarify that this assassination attempt was not on my life, but on Kagome's."

Hitomiko's smile faded slightly, and Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "So you already knew. Your department is not as inept as I thought."

"Watch your tone, Sesshoumaru. I came all of this way to see you; at least show me a little respect," she said bitingly.

"In the past, respect would have been implied because I allowed you to live," he said coldly. "Ah, the modern world and their laws."

"Very well, ask me what you will and I'll leave, but trust me, you don't know what you're getting yourself into here, Sesshoumaru. It's a lot deeper than you think," she warned him.

"The only thing I want to know is who is trying to kill Kagome. Apparently, they did not bet on me interfering," he mused, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, averting his eyes from Hitomiko's stare.

"We'd like to know that as well," she said stiffly.

"Well, unlike you, Madame Secretary, I am more tenacious at finding out the truth," Sesshoumaru said. "Your visit here confirmed my suspicions."

Hitomiko furrowed her brow. "What suspicions?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed and smiled. "Good day, Madame Secretary. I will keep in touch." Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder. "Jaken, please escort the Madame back to her security detail." He bowed, turning to the window as he felt Hitomiko stew in anger. Not long after that, he heard movement behind him and the rustling of his assistant, and she was gone.

He turned to his phone, clicked the call button, and summoned Jaken again. His assistant came rolling in the door, a little breathless. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to block out my schedule for two weeks. My superiors will be happy that I'm finally taking that vacation they've been badgering me about for almost two years. Please distribute the rest of my cases to the assistants."

"Yes, sir," Jaken nodded, taking his leave.

After his assistant left, Sesshoumaru sank into his desk chair again and dialed another number. He hoped that Kagome was still at her mother's house. Once he reached her, he'd leave his office and meet her so they could figure out this mystery together, and more than anything, so he could watch her and protect her at all times.

* * *

Kagome stared in front of her mother's door. Knowing she could come in without knocking, she slowly turned the knob and came inside. "Hello, Mama?"

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen into the hallway and looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, Kagome! I didn't know you were coming." Her mother's smile disappeared when she saw Kagome's frown. "You're off from work today?"

"Yeah. Listen, Mama; I need to talk to you and Jii-chan," she said. "I'm in a bit of trouble."

Before she could expound, her mobile rang and she looked down at the caller ID in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru?" she answered. "Oh, yes, I'm here." She met her mother's troubled eyes after Sesshoumaru addressed her and gave her a stern warning. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Kagome, dear, what's going on?" Her mother came over to her, drawing Kagome into a hug.

"I...The other day Sesshoumaru and I were attacked," she said, and she heard her mother gasp, pulling her daughter out of her embrace, but still gripping her arms with worry. "Someone tried to kill us, and the only reason I'm still alive is that we set off the EMF alarms in the city."

Her mother put a hand over her mouth. "Sesshoumaru? He set off the alarms?"

"Well, yeah, he was trying to protect me, but Mama? I set them off too," Kagome said, and her mother's face paled. "The HMS is investigating me. They want to know about my father, and if I wrongfully kept information from them about my past and my abilities, I could face a serious fine, even jail time."

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed. "Come on; let's go sit in the living room. I'll call down Jii-chan and get some tea ready."

"Not only that," Kagome said, as she sat on her mother's sofa. "Sesshoumaru just called to tell me that it wasn't one of his enemies or disgruntled clients that tried to kill us."

Kagome stopped, and she hated that she would worry her mother more, but if Mama was keeping things about her father, she had to know the whole truth. "Sesshoumaru says some one's trying to kill me, and he's coming over right now to protect us."


	15. A Promise

AN: Written for the "grave" theme at dokuga_contest at Livejournal. Word count LIMIT: 200.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Fifteen: A Promise

When Sesshoumaru arrived, Kagome's mother was warming up their tea, bringing out another cup for her new guest. Kagome watched her mother before Sesshoumaru walked in, noticing her hands would tremble even if she wore a polite smile. She was taking the news of Kagome's assassination attempt pretty badly, but it was to be expected, and Kagome was still quite shocked herself.

Kagome noticed the grave expression on Sesshoumaru's face when he joined them. He settled beside Kagome on the sofa, taking her hand before her mother sat on the chair opposite them in the living room. Jii-chan was rumbling around upstairs, and soon he would join them to talk about Kagome's father. Until then, another pressing matter loomed over their heads.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, her voice still shaky from the news. "How bad is it? Do you have any idea who wants to kill me?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and she noticed the anger returning to his face. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand tightly. "You have nothing to fear, Kagome. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you," he said soothingly, but despite his words, Kagome still felt a sense of heightened unease.


	16. Unexpected Connections

AN: Written for the "conquest" theme at dokuga_contest. Used also for the "lies" theme for 30_shards on Livejournal.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Connections

Kagome looked forlornly into her half-empty tea cup, knowing the liquid was probably already cold. With a side glance to Sesshoumaru, she sensed how tense he was even though his expression appeared calm and controlled.

"Do you have…any ideas on who's trying to kill my daughter, Sesshoumaru?" her mother asked him meekly. Sesshoumaru shook his head once.

"I do not want to alarm either of you, but I suspect there is a connection between whom is targeting Kagome and why Kikyou Tanaka was assigned to Kagome's case at the HMS."

Kagome gasped next to him, and Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"How… Are you sure?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"I have no proof as of yet. Combing through the HMS's security net is no easy conquest, and I have only so many favors owed to me that I can readily claim. Even some who owe me have said they have no information, and their hands are basically tied," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome shoulders sagged in misery. "So you really have no proof."

"I am in the process of obtaining proof," Sesshoumaru clarified, squeezing her hand again as she leaned against his shoulder. "I am merely going on intuition and what I can sense."

Kagome turned to him. "You're using your youkai senses?" Kagome asked, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Under the legal limit, I assure you," he said, trying to ease her worries.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Kikyou…what does she have to do with all this anyway?" Kagome scrunched her brow, and she looked up at her mother's worried face and realized just why she was here again. "No sense worrying about her anymore!" She changed the subject with some vigor. "Mama, about my father, I need to know everything," she said keenly. Her mother shifted uncomfortably under Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scrutiny.

"Well, your father may have had holy powers, Kagome. I'm terribly sorry I kept this from you," her mother confessed.

"But why wouldn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell the authorities when we became natural citizens here in America?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

Her mother sighed, sounding perturbed. "I do not know for sure, Kagome. My father swore up and down that your father was a hack, that he could not have any spiritual powers since he had no interest in helping our shrine that failed. When you father disappeared, I assumed it was Jii-chan who drove him away."

"Dad, disappeared?" Kagome could feel her head spinning. "You told me he died of a heart attack while working in his office! Mama, just what else are you not telling me?" she raged at her. Her mother stood up abruptly, her hands fisted at her sides, shaking. Kagome saw her mother bite her lip with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I live…every day hoping your father didn't leave me, that he didn't disappear on his own, but…" Her mouth trembled, and Kagome felt almost sorry for attacking her mother like this. "I knew nothing. I know nothing now, and it was easier to tell you that he died – even though that was never true."  
"So Dad could be alive. You always claimed that he was dead. I don't know what's worse, knowing he could still be out there searching for us, or out there wanting nothing to do with us."

"Kagome, please, I had heard nothing from your father in years, since after Souta was born, so I couldn't…I couldn't get your hopes up that you could find him," she explained, but Kagome just didn't accept her words. This was crazy! Her own mother had kept so much from her about her father all this time!

"My father is out there, and if he was taken, if he was in trouble and disappeared because something awful happened to him…"

"You can't think that," her mother cut her off.

"Mama! Holy people are hot commodities in the Japanese black market! I heard stories from Jii-chan all the time they were snatching miko and monks off the street to sell them all around the world, against wars, against youkai soldiers! And after you tell me that my father claimed to have holy powers when no one believed him, how can I not assume the worst for him?" she asked, and Kagome could feel the tears of anger streaming down her cheeks. Her mother looked just as emotional, if not more so.

"Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the angry glare that Kagome was giving her mother. She shifted away from her daughter's hardened gaze and met Sesshoumaru's calm expression. "If you disclose all the information, name, history, anything about your former husband, I promise you I will do a detailed investigation into his disappearance," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said, turning to him, feeling her nerves starting to calm. Could he really do that? He turned to Kagome's tear-stained face. "I have some contacts in Japan. Some of them are on the fringes of these so-called black market Holy People traders. If anyone has heard anything, or knows anything, I may be able to find him."

"But…why? Should we really find him now? I mean, he's been gone so long…"

"Mama! If Dad's in trouble we should help him!"

"There's always a chance your father went willingly," her mother said coldly, and Kagome sighed at her mother's lack of empathy.

"If you can do anything Sesshoumaru, I would be so grateful," Kagome said with a quick, yet courteous bow, ignoring her mother's shameful stare.

"Do not worry. The evidence your mother has presented should be enough to appease Kikyou and the HMS for now, and if you tell them that I am conducting a private investigation in your father's appearance, it will intimidate them even more, keeping them from trying to interfere in your life, which is what I suspect Kikyou is trying to do," he said.

Kagome furrowed her brow. She was anxious and bewildered that all of these things seemed to relate somehow, and she did not believe any of them were coincidences. Like Sesshoumaru's youki, perhaps her holy powers and heightened intuition were making her think that too. At first, she felt silly for being uncomfortable and spiteful around Kikyou. After all, they did have a history, but they were mature women that could move on, especially since Inuyasha's death was so long ago.

But if Sesshoumaru was right about her, maybe Kagome's anxiety toward the woman wasn't so silly after all. Yet, what was Kikyou really up to, if she was up to anything at all?

Kagome shuddered. She'd hate to think Kikyou was the one that had anything to do with the hit on them. _That may be stretching_, she thought. She looked at Sesshoumaru and frowned.

Kagome only hoped that wasn't the case.


	17. Better Together

AN: Written for the "first time" one-shot prompt at dokuga_contest on Livejournal.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Seventeen: Better Together

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru departed from her mother's house, it left an unsettling, sour feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Her grandfather never even came down to greet them during her mother's confession about Kagome's father, and Kagome was certain Jii-chan was listening to their conversations in the hallway, staying hidden to save face from his granddaughter. Kagome thought if her mother had been guilty about lying about her father, she figured her grandfather surely felt worse.

Kagome furrowed her brow. Maybe they deserved to feel guilty. Sure, a mother lies to a child sometimes about small stuff to protect them, but this was a life-changer. This was _different_, and it was the first time her mother had disappointed Kagome so much that she actually felt betrayed.

_Well, at least the truth is out in the open_, Kagome mused to herself. Sesshoumaru turned to her as she followed him to her car. She met his golden eyes, and his neutral expression scared her a little. No doubt he had a lot on his mind. Kagome was somewhat saddened, knowing he'd have to leave her to pursue some leads on her father; however, she was grateful for his help, even if it meant spending less time with him.

She glanced at the tattered manila envelope in his hand. Inside it held all the contents of what her mother had left of her father's information and paperwork, such as old letters and expired identifications. Normally, Kagome would think her mother would be adamant against parting with such things, but out of her own shame, she gave them to Sesshoumaru readily, perhaps to ease the pain and anger Kagome felt toward her.

"I must go back to my office. I'll have my assistant follow up on your father's information," he said, and Kagome nodded, noticing that he looked just as bothered at separating from her as she did. She saw him pause, look ahead of her as another idea struck him. "Kagome, do you intend to call Kikyou today and give your father's information to her?"

"Well, of course," she said with a heavy sigh. "Honestly, I just want to get it over with. Like you said, she should be appeased with the information we have, and then maybe she'll leave me alone if you're actively looking for him."

"Hn," he said, pondering. His eyes narrowed a little from a thought. "I'm not so sure she will if you go alone. She has a reputation for being a master manipulator."

Kagome was miffed, but she saw his point. "Are you saying I can't handle her by myself?" she asked testily.

He shot her a deadpanned stare. Apparently, Sesshoumaru wasn't affected by her attitude. "Kagome, I do not wish to insult you, but I do not trust that woman, especially if you're by yourself. I am certain she is involved in something that concerns you, and whether or not she is a willing participant, she is being cryptic about something. I intend to find out, and I'd rather study her demeanor at every chance we get with her."

"So, you're coming with me?" she asked, feeling her spirits rise. "I was just going to call her," Kagome said. "You may be right. I don't think I can handle her after what you told me. By myself anyway."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is best we meet her in person. I want to study her mannerisms and see if I sense anything." Kagome looked at him with uncertainty. "I have lived centuries studying humans. I know their tells, their lies, and their indications of secrets. Kikyou may be a high ranking priestess in the HMS, but she will not get anything by me. She tries by putting on a mask of coldness, but I know there is more to her underneath it all."

"Are you telling me she's a fragile little soul underneath that tough exterior?" Kagome said, slightly mocking.

"There's no time for jokes, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said quickly, almost scolding her.

Kagome sighed, waving her head. "Fine. It's a good idea, and I'll definitely feel much better if you're there." She met Sesshoumaru's eyes again. "I admit I am a little nervous. I can't believe this has anything to do with my father or me, or that any of this could run so deep."

Sesshoumaru squeezed her shoulder in comfort, and instantly, Kagome leaned against him as he readily took her within a soft embrace. "There is nothing to be nervous about. We will find out what she is up to, and if it's nothing and we are being overly cautious, then we're better off."

Kagome drew away, her expression still conflicted. "But you know it's not _nothing_; you know she's hiding something." She bit her lip. "I know youkai have the best instincts ever, and I trust yours, Sesshoumaru, even if it's scary sometimes," Kagome ended wryly, and she caught a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"We will figure this out," he said as a stern promise, and Kagome turned back to her car.

"I should probably just leave my car here and get it later if I'm going with you," she said, glancing at the house again and wondering if her mother was watching them from the window. She saw the white lacy fabric rustle as if someone had pulled them back and then left. She hated having to come back here any time soon after what had happened between them, but Kagome couldn't think about that right now. She had more important things to deal with than her mother's feelings right now.

Following Sesshoumaru to his car, he opened the door for her and she slid inside the seat, and before he shut the door, Kagome looked up at him and managed a genuine smile. "Thank you, for everything."

"You do not have to thank me. Ever," he said softly, gazing at her and Kagome wondered just what he was thinking about. His thoughts were probably always complicated, but how did they measure toward her? Were they as complex for his job? Probably not, so perhaps it was even stranger for him to think of her, to regard her as he did – beyond just his late brother's widow. Naturally, they had made significant steps in their current relationship, and Kagome had to admit, without the assassination attempt and the news of her father, she was actually happy with him. They could be happier still, in time. His devotion throughout this craziness in her life was definite proof that he loved her; that he cared enough to even bother with her despite his reputation.

"I have to say it anyway. You know me," she said with a light shrug. Her smile widened as he continued to stare. "Well, let's go. I always wanted to see where you work."

He rewarded her with an amused smirk. "Then, I promise you will not be disappointed."


	18. Sesshoumaru's Strategy

AN: "rinse" prompt dokuga_contest on Livejournal. Word Count Limit: 400.

* * *

Some Dreams Fade Anew

Chapter Eighteen: Sesshoumaru's Strategy

Kagome had to admit Sesshoumaru's office was impressive. Even more impressive was the naval base on where his office was located.

She looked out her window with awe, almost forgetting about the mind-numbing and exhausting conversation she had with her mother about her father's past. Kagome really did believe that Sesshoumaru could help her find her missing father, but she hated to ask so much of him, even though she knew he'd probably do anything for her.

_Still, I don't want to be a huge burden on him,_she thought morosely. She took in the atmosphere of the base and the building where Sesshoumaru had his office. She met his nervous and stout personal assistant Jaken, who didn't seem to warm to her very much. She supposed he didn't like her taking Sesshoumaru away from his duties, which Kagome knew she did, especially during these last couple of weeks. Sesshoumaru seemed to wave off his assistant's poor mood, and he directed Kagome inside his office and promptly shut the door for privacy. When Jaken decided to randomly rinse off the door's only window, cleaning off every speck and smudge so he could spy on them, Sesshoumaru caught on fast and shot his assistant a warning glare, as Jaken quickly disappeared.

"I am sorry about his behavior," Sesshoumaru said, leading Kagome to a chair opposite of his desk. Kagome shook her head and looked around his office, feeling instantly relaxed as she sensed Sesshoumaru's strong residual presence here.

"So, what do we do first?" Kagome asked, unsure if Sesshoumaru was going to dive right into searching for her father, or put it off until they took care of Kikyou.

"We call Kikyou and set up a meeting with her on our terms and at the place of our choosing. I will be your liaison so you do not have to directly deal with her," he said, flashing a smug smirk. "She will not like that I am getting further involved."

"Oh? Well, maybe it's not a good idea to provoke her," Kagome said, biting her lip in anxiety, but Sesshoumaru appeared more than pleased. This was all about strategy to him, which he definitely thrived upon.

"I believe it is wise that we do provoke her," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of mischief. "Maybe the woman will slip up somewhere, and we'll finally find what her true intentions are for you."


End file.
